


宣教笔下线导师身上衣

by Ezrealia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrealia/pseuds/Ezrealia
Summary: *题目随便起的！衣服什么的我不考据啦！！好累呀！！爽文。马利克设计大导师制服的故事。





	宣教笔下线导师身上衣

阳光穿过马西亚夫鹰堡的镂空花窗，攀上着一身黑袍的黑发男人的后背，为他镀上一层漂亮的金边。可逆光让宣教长完完全全成了黑糊糊一团，他黑着的脸更是让鹰堡方圆数里内巡逻也好训练也好的卫兵与新手不敢靠近一步。

“……”

手上的老茧轻轻触着再不能更熟悉的笔，男人却没有像往常那样拿着它蘸起墨水，在一张张莎草纸或羊皮纸上以惊人的准确度和精细度还原城市、街道、河流、水井、标志建筑、稻草堆位置，灯塔般指引一位又一位刺客走向胜利，踏上归途。

男人面对着眼前的这张空白画布犯了难。

……衣服要怎么设计啊？！

他离开那层光圈，进入黑暗。又从黑暗踱进光圈，再让光圈从自己的后背滑下。如此来回走了几步，马利克·阿塞夫便对太阳的忽隐忽现大发雷霆，不知道和谁赌气似的手往桌子上一摁，又回到了最开始逆光的状态。据胆子大往鹰堡主楼望了一眼的菜鸟说，他看到了一尊百分之二百还原马利克宣教的用黑色大理石打造成的雕像在阳光的阴影里杵了一整个下午，连他一直当儿子们悉心照料的信鸽都没有喂。

送走太阳，月光接替起其职权为这个雕像般的男人滚上一层柔和的银边。马利克点起一根蜡烛，为清冷的室内稍稍带来一些温度。这光亮似乎也带给了他勇气，马利克拿起笔，勾画了一个人形出来。下笔时他又紧张又激动，同时庄严地仿佛阿努比斯签署对世人的审判。

接下来该怎么办呢？设计衣服前先画个人，这个完成度差不多相当于设计袖剑前先画个胳膊。不不，袖剑还是要设计机关动起来的，我现在的完成度要比设计袖剑前画的胳膊高多了。想到这里马利克没来由地松了一口气，正如他下午时分没来由地怨恨太阳一样。

阿泰尔不喜欢大导师制服，他讨厌暴露于众目睽睽之下的感觉。这既是身为一个刺客的基本修养，也是他刻意想要回避的东西。他要推翻拉希德丁·锡南建立起来的奇奇怪怪的等级制度，什么菜鸟穿灰袍大师穿白袍宣教穿黑袍，分得这么清清楚楚有意思吗。

但是阿泰尔，你杀了拉希德丁·锡南，你必须重建刺客组织，领导这个松散破碎的兄弟会。你杀了阿尔穆林，你却成为了新的阿尔穆林。

“我们追求和平，使用的却是暗杀的手段；我们提倡解除思想禁锢，却要求彻底服从导师、规则和信条，我们揭露盲目信仰的危害，可我们自己就是信仰者”。我杀了阿尔穆林，我却成为了新的阿尔穆林。和信条一样，这是悖论，是诅咒，是他阿泰尔再如何尽力奔跑也脱逃不了的桎梏。他不置可否，只是笑笑又一溜烟地离开马西亚夫前往塞浦路斯，利马索，君士坦丁堡，阿勒颇，摩苏尔，蒙古，留给鹰巢一个背影，正像离巢的雄鹰留给鹰崽儿们的背影一样。

鹰的背影！马利克突然来了灵感，给人物后背添了几条线全作深色的披风。深色披风内衬纯白伊兰长袍未免太过显眼，他大笔一挥，干脆衬衣外面直接套上对襟深色罩袍。纽扣……就设计成鹰的眼睛吧。他笔头一勾，从锁骨处到膝盖上方长出数对柳叶状的线条，一点也不像鹰的眼睛，反而柔和得像从分部门口垂下的藤叶。

不改了，挺好看的！马利克满意地点点头，开始思考披风在身前怎么连接。脑袋自作主张地回忆起了过去的时光，晨钟沉沉的声音未落，屋子里只听得到布料摩擦和肩带连接上的清脆咔嗒声。马利克格外喜欢那个声音，三角搭扣内部精细的小零件紧紧咬合的那一刹那伴着那声脆响，一股张力溜过指尖和右胸口，勾勒出青年上身特有的粗犷线条。肩带在胸口搭扣分出三股，绕过胳膊，再于后背汇合，飞刀与短刀都系于其上。卡达尔常常刚把胸前的搭扣扣上后背的衣服就挤在了一起，当哥哥的则是感叹一句这孩子是不是又长身体了再耐心地帮他调整。

再后来的记忆便是碎布头混着大麻叶一股脑地被塞进嘴里，牙缝里满是红色，龟裂发紫的嘴唇被布头一撑便进一步裂开迸出紫红的血。他被固定在床板上活像受难的耶稣，视野模糊得只剩光斑，刀刃入肉失去知觉前他想起的竟是那声清脆的咔嗒，压过周遭乒乒乓乓一切声音重重敲在他的心头：没了左臂，我该怎么扣上搭扣？

不存在的残肢一阵幻痛把他从回忆里扯了出来，回到现实里的他鬼使神差地往身上看了一眼。谁知道他马利克·阿塞夫那之后就成为了宣教长，不用再扣搭扣了呢。

叹了口气，就用搭扣吧。他抿着嘴在人物胸前画上一个三角。

最后是兜帽。他想沿袭之前的设计，兜帽前端的尖喙与兜帽下端从肩膀流畅地延伸下来再在胸口汇合的尖端，二者连成一条直线，简单却又充满攻击性，让他想起那晚阿泰尔风尘仆仆到达耶路撒冷分部，二话不说就要找他对剑。俩人都已年逾五十，拿起剑来却又都是三十年前的模样。那晚新月收敛起她的光芒，为暴风雨前的平静噤声。白袍刺客背对月光与他的剑合为一体，如同一只白色海雕连带他那极具杀伤力的尖喙俯冲向猎物，迎头直直向马利克劈来。

——疯狂，只有疯狂这个词才能形容这两只猛禽之间的厮杀，一白一黑两个影子在昏暗的中庭挥舞木剑，平日隐匿于人群收敛的利爪此刻毫无保留地张开，剑风简直要把分部砍个稀巴烂。结局是阿泰尔不得不使了点小把戏把马利克逼到墙角撞上喷水口剑被打掉而告终，事后被马利克骂了好久。阿泰尔满脸没诚意的抱歉给马利克揉着背，然后便把代理大导师的职位授予了他。

这个混蛋菜鸟。

……想远了。思路回到兜帽上，他觉得那凌厉的线条实在不太适合五六十的老头子。人物头上随手一圈，胸前再画一道弧线，这一身衣服也就差不多完成了——暗的主色调缀以白色的菱形扣，头部和胸口做了柔和的调整，马利克对于自己的处女作很是满意，甚至想要忽视已经是深夜的客观事实冲到村子里把裁缝从睡梦中拽起来。

反正也是有点兴奋注定一夜无眠，不如再设计一套白天都丢给裁缝。他拿出一张纸勾上人形以绘制地图的精准在其中间画上三条竖线后又回到了下午的雕塑状态，不同的是暖暖的烛光正好打在脸上，总让他觉得脸上痒痒的。这又让他没来由地怨恨起烛光来，手指轻捻火焰，火焰跳着跃着像有生命般灵巧躲开，二者无法相触，正如太阳无法触到影子。它是世间万物光芒的起源，光芒背面是从世界各个角落喧嚣而至的黑暗，它永远无法看到影子，更别提去触碰它。

阿泰尔是光，马利克就是他背后的影；阿泰尔是尽显锋芒的刃，马利克就是打磨利刃的石；阿泰尔是征战四方的剑，他就是坐镇圣城的笔。二人总是相伴相生，却又不可避免地走上迥异的道路。——连你们的袍子都是颜色相反的两个极端。

深色不适合你，它过于包容，身为导师最该舍弃的就是这份懦弱。马西亚夫之鹰就该展开洁白的翅膀，与天际融为一体而不是黑色的土地。图案自动在笔尖流出，自然到把马利克自己都吓了一跳。根本不留给自己思考的时间笔头便自动完成了一切——兜帽重新加上了尖喙，不过与阿泰尔常穿的白袍相比角度更为缓和；兜帽底部在胸前的连接处也变成了尖角，上方自然地托出刺客的标志，沿着底部向斜上方自然地伸展出伊斯兰特有的繁复花纹；一开始画的三条竖线旁滚上了红边，衬出了从锁骨稀疏排到膝盖的桃金娘形状的白色纽扣；红边外加了一列黑底白纹的装饰，一直延伸到小腿才往身体的两侧走。

完成了。完成了？整个过程快到马利克来不及反应。本以为会有个轰轰烈烈的收笔，他甚至有些沮丧。

让他高兴的是，天边已经稍稍泛起了鱼肚白，裁缝马上就会醒来支起摊子，像往常一样喧嚣自村里的某处悄然铺开。他的心飞到裁缝家里放下草稿，再飞到村口眺望一眼有没有一个白袍刺客牵着两匹骆驼回来，最后飞到未知的东方某处，与某个正在北国思人的游子的心重叠在一起。


End file.
